


Blue and Gold Look the Same in the Dark

by hipposandeggshells



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew Knows, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipposandeggshells/pseuds/hipposandeggshells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post on Tumblr<br/>http://hiddlesinatree.tumblr.com/post/53384164999/what-if-one-day-when-jim-had-to-leave-spocks</p>
<p>Jim gets injured on an away mission and stays up late one night catching up on paperwork.  The next morning, he accidentally grabs Spock's shirt instead of his own and goes to his shift. Oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Gold Look the Same in the Dark

“Hey……hey Spock?” 

“Hmmmmm” Jim smiled. How could he not, with a lump of muzzy sleepy-soft Vulcan in his arms? 

“I gotta get to the,” he paused to let out a gargantuan yawn, “ _bridge_. My shift is about to sssstart.” Kirk stretched so the bones in his shoulders and spine popped. He twisted his neck and almost fell back on the bed. 

He was up all night with Spock, checking over the log files and signing paperwork. He was in sickbay for a couple of nights after dealing with a deadly flower that attacked people after releasing a lethargy-inducing pollen. Not only was Jim sleepy and beat up, but he was also _allergic_ to the goddamn plant. The next week was full of sleepless nights for both Kirk, Bones, and Spock. The Vulcan had kept vigil by his bedside when he didn’t have one of the two shifts he had worked (since Jim was injured, Spock was forced to be on the bridge when Jim was supposed to be). It was understandable. He’d already lost his mate once, he didn’t need to lose him again. 

Long story short, Kirk was sleep-deprived and not exactly in his right mind (thank goodness they were just doing some charting and nothing more strenuous). It wasn’t at all surprising when he went to the wrong side of the closet and pulled out a blue shirt with a science emblem on it, instead of command gold.

He called out a quick, “See you soon, Spock!” and left.

Kirk was distracted in the halls. His eyes kept drooping and he almost ran into one of the bulkheads. Luckily, Cupcake was there to catch him. As he stumbled onto the bride, he said a gritty, “Mornin’, Guys.” There were a few “goodmorning, sirs” and “hello, captains” but the majority of the crew were overwhelmingly silent. Bones, who had gone to the bridge to check up on his captain, had his mouth open and his eyes kept on darting from his shirt to his face. The vein by his temple was visibly throbbing. Bones knew, of course. Hell, everyone knew. But he didn’t think that Jim did. 

“Jim” he hissed. Kirk’s eyes were fluttering, but he opened them with some effort. The silence finally seemed to register and his back stiffened as he looked out into space (nothing but the vast expanse that was, well, _space_ ) and then back at his crew. 

Uhura’s was giggling to herself, Carol was smirking and leaning against one of the stations and Sulu was smiling and rubbing his hands together. 

“Nothing, Keptain.” Chekov put his hand on Bones’ forearm and patted it. looked at Jim and gave him a Terra-Shattering smile. “Nothing at all. You look tired, Keptain. How about you…..how you say…..hit zhe hay, da? Vhe are good bridge. Vill chart stars vhile you take nap. You are no help vhen you are so sleepy, aye?” 

And how could Jim say no to that? Little sewenteen-year-old Chekov, beaming, practically bouncing out of his seat, with his eyes wide and open. 

“Uh, yeah, sure Chekov. Uh, please don’t tell command, guys? Bones?” 

As the crew loudly and vehemently expressed their agreement (while Kirk looked on with a raised eyebrow) all of the wrinkles on Bones’ face smoothed out and he gave Kirk a warm smile. 

“Yeah, kid. You rest, I’ll be right here.”

By the time he was done talking, Kirk was snoozing on the chair, curled up like a cat.

Chekov walked to the chair and pulled out the emergency kit under it. He took the gray blanket from inside and put it over Kirk. He had a small smile on his face the entire time. As he sat back down on his seat, he said, “I told you so, Sulu. I know zhat look. 

Zhat is how Mamka and Papka looked at each other all the time. Mamka say ‘Pavel, when you find zhe one, zhey will look at you like your Papka look at me.’” With one last glance at Kirk, he began doing his work again. 

When Spock finally walked onto the bridge, he went to ask Jim how he was feeling. Immediately he noticed that Jim was sleeping- and wearing a blue shirt. He quickly whipped his head up and stared at the bridge crew with brown doe-eyes.

“Anyzhing zhe matter, Kommander? I see no problem here.”

“Nope”

“Nu-uh”

“None”

“There’s something wrong? What?”

The bridge all chattered out answers at the same time.

Spock looked into Chekov’s bright hazel eyes and then at everyone else. 

“No, lieutenant,” he said, with the corner of his mouth twitching, “I do not believe there is” he finished, as he wiped some drool that had collected at the corner of Jim’s mouth off with the pad of his thumb. 

He smoothed out the hair from Kirks forehead and then walked to his station, ready to analyze the scans he was running the day before. 

“Green-blooded hobgoblin” Bones muttered as he watched Spock’s shirt and the emergency blanket get soaked in drool as Jim slept on.


End file.
